your average day
by YoshiRandomlyExplodes
Summary: Don't let the name fool you children. it's not average. It's really not. :)
1. Chapter 1

_Ok you me will make you shake your head and pity me. Either way, sit back against the ceiling, grab a bag of low fat squirrel chips, and enjoy. PS I am not responsible for any injuries you may receive while reading this story. Ive been sued enough for one day. Also /I don't own anything that is obviously not owned by me._

_ guys. Here's a story full of crazy people doing crazy things. Some of these chapters will make you laugh, so_

It was your average day in the Mushroom kingdom. Daisy was crawling down the street singing a song she made up on the spot. "I'm Daisy, which rhymes with crazy, but im also lazy, and Wal-Mart Wal-Mart Wal-Mart Sushi makes me die. Oompa pa oompa pa poompapa poo." Some random shy guys applauded loudly but was hit by a tuba that was speaking cat. "Meow meow meow!" it said. That translates to "woof woof woof'. Then Bowser fell off a flying turkey. He ran up to Daisy and began to shake her by her ears.

"Daisy, which way to the awesome turtle convention? I'm supposed to open for the Teenage Mutant ninja Turtles today!" Bowser screamed. Then he blew up into confetti. Wario farted, causing bowser's confetti parts to regroup into a walrus. "I'm loving it!" the walrus said singing the McDonald's theme song. Suddenly Ronald McDonald appeared out of thin air and slapped the walrus. 'Hey man, don't jack my slogan, yo!' then he melted into a clowny puddle. A deer came along and began to drink from the clowny puddle. Then the deer screamed as Princess Peach fell out of an airplane. The deer totally wazzed out, changing shaped until it decided on one that it liked. It was Princess Bubblegum from Adventure time. "Where am I? This isn't the candy kingdom!" she said, confused.

"That's right it's not. There's not room for two princesses in this town!" Princess Peach yelled, taking off her gloves. Daisy tapped her on the shoulder. "Actually, sir, I'm a princess." Peach threw a Neopet at her. "OMG guh, I love your dress." Peach said to Bubblegum. "OMG do you like, totally wanna go to the mall?" Bubblegum asked. "YES!" said Peach. Then Princess Bubblegum got on Lady Rainicorn and blasted off towards the mall. Peach wanted to blast off on a rainbowy thing too, so she kidnapped Nyan Cat. "Nyanyanyan!" it protested, getting that song stuck in all of our heads. Then Peach blasted off on Nyan /cat. Daisy was very jeleous of her bff's new bff. She had to enlist the help of someone helpful. Spongebob…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry about the typos in the last chapter you guys. I'm still getting used to my laptop. Now what was I gonna do?... oh yeah! Ahem. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for SPONGEBOB! *spongebob's laugh sound effect plays and we all turn our heads and see a sheep baaing.* That's my sheep, you guys. It's ok. _

_We last saw Princesses Peach and Bubblegum fly off to the mall on rainbowy things (Lady Rainicorn and nyan Cat, respectively.) Daisy needs the help of someone absorbent, yellow, and porous….Spongebob…._

Spongebob was singing as he flipped Krabby Patties. "Oh, if I were a lean-to all handsome and flat, I'd never get bored cuz I'm wearing a hat. If one day the wind blew me down a hill, I'd chuckle, and buckle, and choke on my dill….OOHHHHH I WAS AN ANGEL WITH GREAT SHINY WINGS, I'D SPEND ALL MY DAYS EATING BRIGHT SHINY THINGS, AND-" "SPONGEBOB WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT? I'M TRYING TO PLAY CHECKERS WITH A JAR!" said Squidward. Spongebob made whale noises at him. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello? You're who now? Yes. Alright….ok….right now? PROTIEN WAFFLES! Sorry, I'm on medication. Birth Control. I know right! Ok. Alright then. See you soon Daisy. Bye." Spongebob put his phone back into his mouth. "Birth control?" asked Squidward. "I know right!" shouted Spongebob, right before he disappeared. But not to the high banana lord's throne room, if that's what you're thinking. He reappeared next to Daisy. "hey, daisy. Long time no see." He said, eating a calculator. Daisy made calculator noises at him, much like a mother would if she saw her baby being eaten by a sponge.

Suddenly, Diasy covered Spongebob's mouth and hissed at him. " I need your help." She said. "I've gotcha covered, little lady. Where is the evil soccer hen and where did he go?" Daisy shook her giant head. "no no no. I need your help getting Princess Peach back." She explained. "don't you have a certain plumber that helps you with this stuff?" Spongebob asked. "Who in Enchilada's name are you speaking of?" Daisy asked. Spongebob did that thing where he puts one arm on the side of his head holding his elbow. If you don't know what I'm talking about forget I even mentioned it. Gosh. I want a chocolate chip cookie so bad but I don't feel like getting up…Any way back to the story-

Spongebob and Daisy heroically rode off in his Krabby Patty car from the movie. They ran over lots of possums, armadillos, deer, moose, elephant, dinosaur, hydra, goddesses, fruit salads, Chick-fil-a sandwiches, pipe cleaners and all the other standard roadkill. Soon they arrived at Coconut Mall. A security guard wouldn't let them in because Daisy's head would not fit through the door. "If only I wasn't so smart-like." She said sadly. "Do not despair, human girl. I shall get into the mall for you." Said spongebob. "Oh no you're not." Said the guard. "you're out of dress code." Spongebob's jaw dropped. "but…HOW, SIR, AM I OUT OF DRESS CODE?" he demanded. "your sleeves are not connected to your shirt." Said the guard. Spongebob pulled Daisy aside. "there's only one thing to do….' He whispered. "break in….."

_to be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about my laziness you guys. I've been realllllllyyyy lazy. Oh, I updated my profile, so go check that out if you would be so kind. Thanks to all of you who voted in my poll, if you didn't it's still up so go ahead and do that. K thanks. And my cat's freaking me out. Pepper-pep-pepper? Whatcha doin? Hm. Ok…anyway…Spongebob and Daisy are gonna break into Coconut mall. Alright, lets get this party started._

Spongebob stuck his head around the corner of a wall, and Daisy's head appeared above his, like in cartoons. They were both wearing black burglar outfits. "OMG IM A NINJA!" said Daisy, karate chopping Spongebob. "Oh, no, Daisy. You karate chop like this.' Said Spongebob, demonstrating a less than perfect thing that was supposed to be a karate chop. A security gurd caught them and threw them into a dumpster, then he sprayed them with water. "No.' he said, then walked away.

Take two.

Spongebob and Daisy slunk around the side of the wall and went through a side door. They came out by the Cocoburger restaurant counters. Spongebob went over to one and bit into a Cocoburger. His eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. "OH KRABBY PATTY WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?" Then he got run over by a kart driven by Toadette. "Oopsie daisy!" she said, pushing spongebob's crumpled body off the hood of her car. Meanwhile, Daisy's ears had perked up. She had heard her mating call. "Oopsie daisy!" she called back, leaping out a nearby window to go find her mate.

Take three.

Daisy and Spongebob ran down the hall to find Peach and Bubblegum when Daisy stopped and stared at a guitar in the window of a shop.

Take four.

Daisy and Spongebob ran down the hall to find Peach and Bubblegum when spongebob tripped and fell into a fountain.

Take five hundred and sixty three…

Daisy and Spongeboob were- HAHAHAHAHA I WROTE SPONGEBOOB! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA A! HEHEHEHE…..haahee. ha.

Take one thousand and seven…..

Finally Daisy and Spongebob found Peach and Bubblegum. They were sitting at an umbrella in the courtyard. Suddenly a song came on. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE" Peach and Bubblegum started doing the dance to that song and Daisy was traumatized. "You know, now I don't really want to be her friend anymore anyway….." then Daisy went home to take a really, really long shower. Spongebob was never really there, you see, he was just a figment of your imagination, just like me. Yes, you are crazy. Join the club. We meet every Friday. Have a pamphlet. THE END.


End file.
